


Daydreams

by frek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, Future Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants Ron.  Ron doesn't want Draco.  Draco finds a way to come to an... arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams

Draco fell against the wall of the toilet stall, his skin damp with sweat. His trousers and pants lay crumpled around his ankles and his right hand was wrapped lightly around his aching erection. He continued to move it over his cock as he steadied himself with his other hand.

His mind raced with images, slowly pushing him toward completion; images of a lean body, pale skin, a hard cock and red hair. Draco moaned as his fingers played over his cock, wishing it wasn't his own hand bringing him so close.

He imagined the other man reaching down Draco's pants and running his hands over his erection, moving his fingers over the sensitive bits just right. Pulling his pants down and kneeling before Draco, taking his cock into his mouth. Sucking and nibbling, using his tongue to send shivers through Draco's body. Moving it over his head until he cried out. Swallowing as Draco came in his hot mouth.

Draco stifled a cry in his own throat as he came into his hand, his body shuddering in climax. Images of a red headed man slowly fell back into the recesses of his mind, lingering only for a moment. Draco let out a long sigh as he began to come back to his reality.

His fantasies were beginning to get worse, more vivid and much more persistent. Draco did what he could to stifle them, but a daily wank wasn't quite cutting it anymore. Draco rolled his eyes at himself. When he was a teenager, he had expected to have these dreams and urges. He'd assumed, apparently wrongly, that when he'd entered adulthood it would have all just gone away. He'd grow up and suddenly be able to control it all. So now, he found himself slipping off halfway through the day to the toilets just to hold some control over his body.

Draco let out one more shuddering sigh before straightening up. He picked up his wand and muttered a cleaning charm on himself and his clothes, making sure his trousers were once more pressed and spotless. He ran his hands over his slicked hair, pushing the blond strands back into place. He removed the privacy charm from the stall and opened the door to the room.

Stepping up to the mirror to check with his reflection, he noticed another man stepping out of a stall behind him. Tall and lean, the man brushed his fingers through his red hair, pushing the strands out of his freckled face. Draco fingered the collar of his shirt before speaking.

"Hello, Weasley," Draco spoke, noticing a hint of a tremble deep in his voice.

He watched Weasley glance up in surprise, seeing Draco standing before him. Weasley nodded in Draco's direction, "Hello, Malfoy." Cool, detached. It had taken Weasley a long time and a lot of practice to keep the anger from his voice when he spoke to Draco. Draco knew, though, that if he pushed even a little bit, he'd be able to bring that familiar rage quickly to the surface. Weasley had always been an easy target.

Draco looked back to his reflection, which pointed to a small spot on his shirt. He quickly waved his wand over the spot, removing all traces of it. Draco glanced up once more, his eyes following Weasley's reflection in the mirror. He watched as Weasley washed his hands in the sinks and brushed back his hair with his damp hands. It wasn’t until Draco's reflection began to whistle tauntingly that Draco realized he'd been watching the other man. Draco immediately shifted in spot, quickly smoothing his clothing into place before turning to leave the room.

"Good day, Weasley," Malfoy spoke as he left. He didn't wait long enough to hear if Weasley responded.

\- - -

Draco followed the curving hallways back to his office in the Ministry of Magic. Once he had completed schooling at Hogwarts – Draco had his father pull a few strings to get him a job at the Ministry. It didn't take much for his father to get what he wanted, a trait Draco hoped to be proficient in shortly. His father's connections only got him so far, though, leaving Draco in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures as an assistant to the head of the department, Amos Diggory.

The department and Draco couldn't have been a worse match. Draco absolutely despised most magical creatures, an idea which became quite apparent during his years in Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class. To him, the only magical creatures worth keeping around were house elves, and that's simply because they did his bidding. The only upside to his position in the department was that he didn't have to deal at all with the loathsome beasts, simply upkeep the paperwork on them, which usually kept him pretty busy.

Unfortunately for Draco, the paperwork let up just as his imagination began to act up. This left him more time than he was comfortable with to contemplate every manner of his attraction to Ronald Weasley. And honestly, it wasn't getting him anything except extra trips to the toilets. Draco knew sooner or later he'd have to reconcile his desires with himself. But for the moment, he couldn't put the complete dislike of anything Weasley aside long enough to do so.

\- - -

More often than not, Draco found himself wondering how in the world he managed to become so enamored with Weasley of all people. Most of the time, he couldn't pinpoint any reason. For whatever purpose, it just happened one day.

Draco was just beginning his second week at the ministry and already he walked around the place as if he ran it. Of course being a Malfoy, Draco felt, gave him every right to do so. Whether he did or not was unimportant, Draco did as he wanted and thanks to his father's influence, he never heard a word otherwise.

Whenever Draco didn't have any work to do, he would wander the halls looking for ways to amuse himself. On that day, Draco just happened to run into another man on his way to the lunchroom. Draco walked up behind him, taking a moment to admire the view. He was tall – several inches taller than Draco - with a lean build, muscular arms, and a nice arse to boot. He had long fingers that Draco couldn't help but imagine what they were capable of and the way he moved! Draco immediately felt a twist in his abdomen as he took in the form before him, before being thrown back by one final detail. Topping the exquisite body was a mop of red hair. Added to that was a voice Draco couldn't help but recognize. Weasley!

\- - -

Draco stepped into the lift, on his way to his department, a newspaper held open before him. There was another man in the car, but he didn't bother to look up from the paper to see who it was. "Level four, please," he said, distracted, reading about an event that took place at his father's home the previous night. When no one replied to his command, Draco looked up to see who was in the car with him. "Oh," he said, taken aback. "Weasley. Hello."

Draco watched as Weasley raised an eyebrow at his words. "Hello, Malfoy." He was curt once more, just concealing the annoyance under his voice.

"So," Draco began, making an attempt at conversation, "What exactly do you do here? Follow your daddy around?"

Draco looked on smugly as Weasley's cheeks tinted crimson, obscuring the freckles spotting them.

"No," Weasley grunted, "As a matter of fact, I don't." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm currently in training to become an auror." Draco could see the glimmer of pride in the redhead's face.

Draco nodded, feigning interest.

"You know," Weasley continued, "actually working and making a difference. Quite the opposite of what you do, isn't it, Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged, ignoring the insult. He pretended to be engrossed in the folding of his newspaper.

The lift paused at level four. "Well, Weasley, this is my stop," Draco said, stepping toward the open doors. "My father is having a bit of a get together this Friday. Several influential families will be attending. Perhaps we'll see you there?"

He was met with Weasley's narrowed gaze.

"You could show them the difference that you make," Draco continued. He lowered his eyes to meet Weasley's. "Friday, then." He smiled once in Weasley's direction before stepping off the lift.

\- - -

Draco stood in the doorway, greeting his father's guests as they apparated into the receiving room. He nodded in recognition toward each of the men and women as they appeared before him. They would all smile their fake smiles in return and step around him into the dining room where his father sat at the head of the table, basking in their attention.

It was a parade of the same faces Draco saw every weekend. The wealthiest and most influential purebloods in the wizarding community were invited to the Malfoy's dinner party in order for his father to continue to have them all in his grasp. Every weekend was identical to the last. Each held the same conversations, the same false laughter and the same meaningless flattery.

Draco stifled another yawn as the Goyles appeared before him with a loud crack. He reached out his hand to Mr. and Mrs. Goyle, welcoming them to his home before turning to their son, Gregory Goyle. Draco nodded toward his old friend, "Hello, Goyle," he spoke primly, his hands clasped behind his back. Goyle nodded in return before following his parents into the dining room to greet Draco's father.

With each loud crack, Draco felt his stomach twist in anticipation – hoping it was Weasley apparating into his receiving room. Each time he was met with swift disappointment, recognizing neither the familiar red hair nor the pale, freckled skin of the other man. Draco eventually managed to convince himself he wasn't actually disappointed – just angry that Weasley wouldn't accept his gracious invitation.

Draco allowed himself to yawn as the last of the guests disappeared behind him, confirming what Draco had assumed would happen – Weasley wasn't going to appear. He glanced into the dining room, seeing everyone gathered around for the lavish dinner the house elves had prepared. He thought for a moment about slipping away and spending the rest of the night alone in his room, but knew his father would disapprove.

If there was one disadvantage to continuing to live at home, it would be having to follow his father's lead. When Draco was feeling the need to be alone; his father felt the need to have a party. When Draco wanted to go out; his father wanted him to stay in. They never agreed on anything. Draco sighed and followed the path of the guests, entering the dining room to sit alongside his father.

Though he knew he wasn't there, Draco found himself scanning the guests at the table for the familiar face. Instead he saw the usual sea of expectant stares. Draco nodded to those that returned his gaze before settling into his usual chair and pulling a cloth napkin into his lap. He glanced over at his father as he cleared his throat to speak. Draco let the words wash over him, a gentle hum of geniality, typical of his father's dinner speeches. It had been a long time since he actually listened to what his father said. It was usually a combination of the same things – Draco was certain he could recite what his father said by heart, hitting all the same points, and perhaps even reenacting the same pleasant tone.

While his father spoke, Draco's mind drifted to other things. And as was typical of late, the first thing his mind found was Weasley. Draco found himself wondering why the other man had decided not to come to the dinner party. It wasn't like he had threatened Weasley or anything, Draco thought. He'd asked him politely and yet Weasley didn't show up. Draco twisted the napkin in his lap in frustration. He'd finally made an attempt to cure himself of the fixation he had on Weasley and it fell through. He wondered what Weasley was doing at that moment that was more important than him and the dinner party.

His thoughts were cut short, though, by a hand on his arm. Draco turned to see who touched him, realizing his father had been speaking to him. Draco smiled apologetically as his father removed his hand. "I'm sorry, father," he spoke, "Mr. Diggory had me stay late today to work on additional reports for the department. I guess I worked harder than I thought." It was only a half lie, Draco thought. He did stay late to work on reports – not because of Mr. Diggory – but because of his wanderings and daydreams.

His father nodded before turning back to his guests. He continued to converse with them as usual. Draco half-listened to the conversations - allowing his mind to continue to drift. He nodded when necessary, but said nothing.

\- - -

The following Monday, Draco found Weasley in the halls of the ministry, shuffling through several sheets of parchment.

"Hello, Weasley." Draco greeted the redhead as he fell in step beside him.

Weasley glanced up from the parchment, looking at Draco for a few moments before recognition lighted his features, the dislike immediately showing. "Malfoy." He spoke crossly, turning back to his parchment.

Draco's fingers danced over the handle of his wand, tucked safely in its holster. As much as he wanted Weasley, he didn't like the bloke one bit. Every moment he spent talking with Weasley, it became more and more apparent.

"I missed you at my father's dinner this weekend," Draco said coolly, successfully hiding the irritation he was feeling.

Weasley glanced back up at Draco as he walked. "No, I didn't miss it. I didn't want to go."

Draco let out a low sigh, "You know, not often does someone of your status merit an invitation to my father's dinners." Draco threw the insult at Weasley, hoping to rile the other man. Even though he knew it wouldn't help his cause, Draco simply couldn't help causing trouble with Weasley.

Weasley stopped dead. "What do you mean of my status?" His cheeks turned pink as his anger grew. "How exactly would you describe someone of my status, Malfoy?" he asked, his wand held lowered in his ready hand.

Draco's lips curled into a satisfied smirk. "You know what I mean," spoke calmly, pausing a moment to take in the man's expression. He loved making Weasley angry; Draco loved watching the color rise to his freckled cheeks. He loved watching Weasley's long fingers ball into tight fists. He loved seeing his eyes narrow at him.

Draco turned from him, speaking a quick goodbye on his way. He turned his head back once, just in time to see Weasley growl in frustration before moving on. Draco let out a small laugh before stepping into the bathroom to release his own sort of frustrations.

\- - -

Draco sat at his desk, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He spent more and more of his time at work doing just that. Though his expression was blank, his mind was quite the opposite. During these moments, Draco's thoughts consistently dreamed up new and ever enticing situations for he and Weasley to be in; none of which remotely helped his productivity. In fact, because of these daydreams, Draco had been staying late to finish paperwork nearly every night now.

Draco rationalized that he wouldn't be having this problem if the work he had to do wasn't so boring. Just a few words on Hippogriffs and he found his thoughts wandering to images of Weasley pinned against the wall, his shorts around his ankles. Halfway through a conversation, Draco's mind began to conjure up Weasley crying out as he slid into him. Most of the time, whoever Draco was talking to would have to stop long enough to bring him back from his thoughts.

He sighed in frustration, as his thoughts slowly faded. If Draco didn't take care of his problem, his father would be hearing about how incapable he was at such a menial job. Weasley wouldn't be easy to win over, he knew. He wouldn't take orders or party invitations like many of the other wizards eagerly did. Draco's face scrunched in distaste. If there was anything he hated, it was actually having to work for what he wanted.

\- - -

Draco sidled alongside Weasley as he came upon him outside the lunchroom. This was quickly becoming a daily occurrence, he realized as he called attention to himself by clearing his throat.

Weasley looked up from the parchment floating before him. "Oh," he said dully, "It's you," before turning back to the parchment he was reading.

Draco rolled his eyes, tapping his wand on the parchment, causing it to fall at their feet. He watched as Weasley's jaw tensed and he bent over to pick up the parchment from the floor, without saying a word. Draco narrowed his eyes at the unusually quiet man.

Weasley stretched to his full height, just a few inches taller than Draco. He let out a long held in breath before speaking.

"All right, Malfoy," he started, his voice coming out loud and harsh. He stifled his voice some as he continued, "What exactly is it that you want?"

Draco, finally seeing the reaction he'd been expecting for the past few weeks, was suddenly unsure of what to say.

"Don't think I don't know when I'm being stalked," Weasley spoke. "What exactly does one of your bloody status want with someone of mine? Obviously we're not on equal footing in your book, so why the hell would you bother with me?"

Draco couldn't help but let a smirk form on his lips. Weasley's cheeks were reddening, and his hands were beginning to ball into fists. Draco loved that he was just so predictable. "Predictability," he said, simply.

Weasley raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" His voice was beginning to rise again.

Draco shrugged, "Mostly, yes." He glanced up at Weasley, realizing he wasn't making things any better. "Would you humor me?" He asked, groaning inside. Sacrifices were being made, and he hated every moment of it.

Weasley looked suspicious, but nodded uncertainly.

"Would you meet me tonight at the Leaky Cauldron?" Draco mentally winced as he spoke, wondering how much farther he'd have to go to convince Weasley to spend some time with him.

"Why?" Weasley asked; the suspicion was clear in his voice.

"Just do it…" Draco sighed, looking around him, seeing nobody else nearby, he continued. "Please?" His voice was nearly a whisper when he spoke the last word.

Weasley's eyes widened. "Wow, Malfoy, you're really going out on a limb here, aren't you?" The sarcasm was so thick in his words, Draco was sure he was going to say no. "What exactly is it that has this mighty pureblood begging me to spend time with him?"

Draco sighed; positive he was defeated once more, wanting nothing more than to slug Weasley for speaking out. "Fine," he said sullenly, deciding he was never going to have what he wanted. Before he could get another word in, though, Weasley continued on.

"I'll be there," Weasley said, the sarcasm clearly gone, though the suspicion remained.

Draco looked up in mild shock, not quite sure he heard correctly. When he realized that he was indeed agreeing to go, his stomach leapt in worry. "I'll see you at seven, then," Draco spoke, his words once more strong and demanding, the complete opposite of how he felt at the moment.

He turned from Weasley, heading back to his office, where he could relax and concentrate on other things. At least, Draco thought, he could try to.

\- - -

Draco pulled the door shut behind him, pausing a moment in the entryway to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the Leaky Cauldron. The room was crowded, as was usual in the late afternoon. Most witches and wizards would stop by the Leaky Cauldron for a drink and a chat before leaving London. Draco let the hum of conversation wash over him as he scanned the room for a free table. After a few moments, he caught glimpse of an empty table at the far end of the room, tucked away from most of the other patrons.

Draco immediately walked through the establishment toward the table. Once there, he removed his cloak easily, folding it in half, and placing it gingerly on the seat beside his. He slid onto his seat, motioning the barmaid to his table. A young woman came over, an irritated look on her face. "What'll it be?" she asked Draco.

"A pot of tea," Draco said, pausing for a moment. "And a shot of firewhiskey." Draco wasn't sure he actually needed the firewhiskey, but he figured it'd help him achieve his goal. Even if he didn't know quite what that was yet.

Draco had arrived earlier than seven – he wanted time to adjust to his surroundings before Weasley appeared. Draco wasn't used to visiting pubs and bars and honestly wasn't completely fond of the idea. He hated the noise, the patrons, and the dirt and grime that seemed to accompany these establishments. But Draco wasn't a fool; he knew that he had to meet Weasley on neutral territory if he were to ever get what he wanted.

While Draco was lost in thought, the barmaid reappeared at his side with his drinks. She placed it all in front of him and quickly left without saying a word. Draco watched her walk off, mentally adding her to the list of things he disliked about pubs. He pushed the teapot aside, allowing the leaves more time to brew and picked up the shot of firewhiskey. He quickly downed the drink, feeling it burn as the liquid slid down his throat.

Draco set the glass at the end of the table, glancing up to review the room once more as he did so. While he was taking in his surroundings, his gaze met with that of Weasley's as he walked through the front door. Draco felt his stomach twist for a moment, before he regained control of himself. His success, Draco felt, would depend on his ability to stay focused and in control – something he knew he had been incapable of the past few months. And now that he was thinking about it, Draco realized that shot of firewhiskey may not have been in his best interest either. He shifted in his seat, feeling a bit more lightheaded than he expected.

Draco held his face in the cool, unreadable expression he had practiced all his life, his gaze following Weasley as he walked across the room. It was second nature for Draco to be able to hide his true feelings. He was thankful at least, for the small amount of control that he was able to maintain over his body.

Weasley came upon the table and slid into the seat across from Draco, looking very uncomfortable with the situation. Draco waved the barmaid over once more. "Hello, Weasley," his usual greeting, keeping his voice even.

Weasley nodded, "Hello." His voice betrayed him; Draco recognized the uncertainty immediately, knowing Weasley still wasn't open to the situation he had involved himself.

The barmaid arrived at the table once more, the irritated expression still on her face. "What can I get you?" She asked Weasley.

"Just tea," Weasley quickly replied.

She hurried off as soon as Weasley finished his sentence.

Draco smiled over at Weasley, wondering what exactly he was going to say. It wasn't like Draco to go into something unprepared. Draco simply didn't have any easy way around this situation, which was entirely new to him. He had no clue how to handle having to do the dirty work.

The barmaid returned with Weasley's tea, placing it before the man and quickly leaving after. Weasley let out a nervous laugh, before busying himself with the tea. Draco watched Weasley and did the same.

Once their teacups were full and creamed and sugared, though, Draco realized he had to fill the void that had quickly appeared between them. To his surprise, Weasley started the conversation.

"So," Weasley began, seeming to search for words. "What exactly is it that you wanted with me, Malfoy?" His tone of voice sounded harsh, like he wanted this to be done and over with before it even started.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected Weasley to be so straightforward. If anything, he expected at least a few minutes of uncomfortable small talk as they got acquainted with the idea of having a drink together. Draco brought his teacup to his lips, stalling for an answer, completely unsure of how to reply to such a direct question. Especially considering what it was that he wanted.

Draco took a long drink of the tea, feeling the too-hot liquid burn his tongue. He replaced the cup on the saucer, leaving his hands cupped around it. Draco watched as Weasley's eyes narrowed at him, concentrating on him. Draco felt like Weasley was staring right through him, leaving him feeling very vulnerable.

"You see, Weasley," Draco started, his mind racing to figure out how to say what he had to say. "You have something." Oh he does, Draco thought, his lips curling into a smile as he thought about that.

"Yes?" Weasley questioned.

"Honestly," Draco continued, deciding to be vague about exactly what it was. "You have something that I very urgently want."

At the mention of this, Weasley's worried face broke out into a very different expression, a smile. "Is that so?" He asked, obviously amused that he held some sort of leverage over Draco.

It was Draco's turn for his eyes to narrow. He didn't at all like the tone of Weasley's voice, if it was any indication of where things were going – he was going to have to pull out his own sort of leverage. He took another sip of his tea, noticing that Weasley hadn't broken his gaze. In fact, he seemed to really be concentrating now that nobody was speaking, giving cause for Draco to worry. Draco thought for a moment before it dawned on him what Weasley was doing. Legilimency. He quickly looked away from Weasley, but not before he noticed a small, victorious smirk on the other man's face.

"What is it, Weasley?" Draco asked, wanting to know what the redhead had found out. He was sure it wasn't going to be good for him, but there was still hope.

Weasley simply smiled. "Is that true, Malfoy?" He asked, taunting, Draco was sure, with his newfound knowledge.

Draco glared at him, the corner of his lips turning down, before looking away once more. "What exactly do you mean, Weasel?" Draco asked, raising his voice above the other man's, the resentment coming to the surface against Weasley's laughter.

"Every day?" Weasley asked, seemingly delighted with the information he had obtained. His face held a wide grin, a far cry from the expression when he came in. "And at work, nonetheless!" He was having a field day with it all.

Draco stood up abruptly, reaching across the table and grabbing Weasley's hand. He pulled the man to his feet and dragged him back to an empty private room, not wanting to make a spectacle of themselves.

As Draco closed the door behind himself, he turned to Weasley. "Are you happy now?" His voice was full of anger, fueled by the way the other man dealt with what he had learned.

Weasley laughed at Draco's narrowed eyes and rough voice. "Oh, I'm thoroughly amused!" He agreed. "So what exactly does your little, uh, problem have to do with me?"

Draco stared at the floor as he spoke, now wondering exactly how Weasley would react to the real reason he was here. When he finished, Draco looked back up at the other man, his frustration clear in his expression. He willed Weasley to figure it out for himself. Draco wondered if Weasley wasn't as dim as he'd supposed. Perhaps the idiot would be able to put two and two together for once.

Draco didn't speak for a long moment, just simply stared back at Weasley as he thought about what he wanted. After several very long seconds, Weasley's eyes widened in shock.

"OH!" He cried out, falling into a chair behind him.

Draco watched Weasley's reaction, knowing full well he had finally figured it out.

"You've got to be kidding me," Weasley went on, running his hands through his thick red hair. He wasn't laughing any more; in fact he seemed to be quite taken aback by the realization. "Really?" He looked up at Draco. "You?"

Draco leaned against a table, allowing Weasley the time to get over what he just learned.

"You know…" Weasley continued. "You really were the last person I'd have figured for, well, you know." He laughed to himself, a stilted, nervous laugh, as the truth settled. "So that's why you've been dogging me all this time."

Draco simply watched as Weasley's reaction progressed – he wasn't sure what else to do. He just waited to find out what Weasley was going to say, planning a counter reaction to whatever came out.

"Well," Weasley said, slowing down, the smile slowly fading from his face.

Draco knew full well that Weasley wasn't going to agree to anything. In his mind he had a half-formed plan. If Weasley wasn't going to play along, then he'd simply do what he'd always done before – take it.

Weasley looked up at Draco, recognizing the look on his face. "No." He said this firmly, the laughter now gone.

Draco's lips turned up into a smirk as he stood up, pleased to have his old ways back. "Why not, Weasel?"

Weasley stared back up at Draco, his face dark, "You know why."

Draco ignored Weasley moving toward him. He stepped up to Weasley, straddling his legs, looking down into his face. "But Weasley," he whined, "It'll be so much fun."

"Only for you, Malfoy," Weasley replied, staring back, his expression unreadable.

Draco smiled, leaning down; he captured Weasley's lips with his own. He sucked the other man's bottom lip into his mouth, running his tongue along it, biting down with his teeth. Weasley made a noise under Draco, though he wasn't sure what. He didn't care, though, he was busy, and didn't want interrupted. Instead, he continued to kiss Weasley roughly, holding the man's face to his.

After a moment, he pulled away, staring into Weasley's disoriented face. "Not much of an auror now, are we?" He asked, happily taunting Weasley. Draco held Weasley's wand up in his right hand, having grabbed it while he was kissing him. Before he could retrieve it, though, Draco tossed it across the room, watching it fall just short of the fireplace. "Now, Weasley," Draco started. "Are you going to play along or are we going to have to do things the hard way?"

Weasley stared back at Draco, the irritation clear in his expression. "Why would I play along, Malfoy?"

Draco smiled. "The same reason you'd play along while at Hogwarts, Weasel. Power."

"Power?"

"My power," Draco cut him off. "If you can't remember, Weasley, I'm a Malfoy. And Malfoy's are of a status far higher than yours. We have power. Power over you and most of the other wizarding families."

"And what's that have to do with me?" Weasley's voice was angry, scared. He didn't seem to be enjoying his little meeting.

"Simple," Draco said, "You do what I want, do what I say, and your father keeps his job. You continue auror training and your family remains happy and healthy."

"And if I don't?" Weasley asked impatiently.

Draco grinned. "Just the opposite. In fact, I'll make it near impossible for your family to continue working anywhere in the wizarding world. Your lot will be beggars on the street before you hold a respectable job again." Draco continued smiling, pleased with his ultimatum.

Weasley nodded, taking in the information. He was quiet for several moments, before finally speaking. "Fine, Malfoy. If that's how it's going to be." He sighed. "What is it that you want?"

Draco nodded, "You know exactly what it is that I want, Weasley." He stood up and looked down on Weasley. "I want you," he paused for a moment, thinking, "And I want you to enjoy yourself."

Draco watched as Weasley slowly nodded, finally understanding his role in all of this. "Well?" Draco asked, relishing in his control in the situation. "What's it going to be?"

Weasley sighed, standing up to face Draco. He seemed resigned to his fate, leaving Draco very pleased with himself. Then, to Draco's surprise, Weasley closed the gap between the pair and pulled Draco to him, continuing the kiss that Draco had started earlier.

Draco kissed back eagerly, completely caught up in the game. He let out a small moan as Weasley's tongue slid over his.

Draco felt himself growing hard as his body pressed against Weasley's. He smiled. If he knew it was going to be this easy, he would have taken Weasley that day in the bathroom. Instead he spent weeks trying to forget it and then trying to win Weasley over. He should have known his old ways would've worked best.

Weasley pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily, as was Draco. He slid his hands up Draco's shirt, pulling it over his head and dropping it unceremoniously on the floor. Draco felt a chill run up his spine as his skin was bared. Weasley didn't waste any time, he ran his lips along Draco's pale neck, trailing kisses down Draco's torso. Taking only a moment to suck on Draco's nipples, Weasley knelt down before him, his hands pausing at Draco's waistband.

Draco's eyes met with Weasley's and surprisingly, they were dark with desire, the same way he felt. Weasley unbuttoned Draco's trousers and pulled them down, letting the clothing pool at Draco's feet. He paused a moment, taking in Draco's erection, before starting on it. Weasley slid his tongue along the underside of Draco's cock, running it around the head.

Draco moaned as Weasley's mouth encircled his cock, sending shivers through his body. This was better than his dream, Draco thought, as Weasley pulled Draco farther in, sucking as his tongue worked around his cock. Draco held on to Weasley, holding the man's head against him.

Draco was finding it difficult to continue standing as Weasley managed to send shiver after shiver through his body with his talented mouth. He settled himself to the floor, Weasley dropping with him, pausing only long enough to situate himself. On the floor, Weasley continued working his hot mouth over Draco's cock, bringing Draco nearly to completion, before stopping abruptly.

Draco looked up, disoriented and upset. "What?" He asked, not understanding.

Weasley smiled back at Draco. "This is where I get to introduce my part of the bargain."

A confused look crossed over Draco's face. "Oh?"

Weasley nodded, "Do you want me to finish you?" He asked Draco, a malicious smile spread across his face.

Draco nodded, "Of course, you bloody idiot!" He was getting impatient, his cock ached and Weasley wasn't doing anything about it.

"Then, this is how it's going to happen," Weasley said. He didn't say anything more, simply reached for Draco's wand and whispered a quick charm. Draco watched with morbid curiosity. How did he let Weasley get the better of him?

Before he knew what was happening, Weasley had Draco's legs up in the air, and a cock pushing against his opening. Draco cried out in surprise as Weasley pushed inside him, causing a surge of pain to rush through his body. Instead of letting up, though, Weasley simply continued the movement. As his hips rocked against Draco, the pain slowly subsided, leaving him feeling uncomfortably full, aching only slightly. Draco heard Weasley moan above him, drawing him from his own thoughts. Weasley quickly found his rhythm and Draco awkwardly moved along with him, crying out whenever Weasley would run over that spot inside, causing his cock to ache with a need to be touched. After just a few minutes, Weasley's strokes slowed and then stopped altogether. Draco felt Weasley shudder as he came inside him.

Draco felt Weasley pull out, and then he felt the familiar warmth on his cock once more. Weasley moved his mouth over Draco's erection, sucking and sliding. Draco opened his eyes, watching Weasley work on his cock. It only took Weasley a few moments to bring Draco to completion. Draco moaned as his body trembled and he came into Weasley's mouth, the other man swallowing hard.

Draco lay on the floor, prone, tired, as Weasley stood up and dressed. After several moments of just watching, Draco finally got the urge to move as well. He stood up and put himself together, pulling his trousers on and his shirt over his head. The two men dressed and cleaned themselves without saying a word. A tense silence filled the room. As they both gathered their wands and headed to the door, they paused, their eyes locking.

"Do we have an understanding?" Weasley spoke, breaking the heavy silence.

Draco nodded, realizing his bargain had turned around on him. "We do," he said finally, before opening the door and entering the main dining area once more.

Draco watched Weasley turn the opposite direction and continue out the door, leaving him behind. They definitely had an understanding, Draco thought. Though it came as a surprise to him that he wondered if perhaps they'd come by an understanding again sometime soon.


End file.
